They Don't Know
by Midnight Raining Down
Summary: They don't know my feelings for him, and how heartbroken I was when he had the heart of another. And yet I didn't know how much that other guy meant to me, or how much I meant to him...it was ironic, in a way. Katie's POV


Notes: It's OOC, so I'm sorry about that. And Katie is just bitter towards Ellen because she's jealous.

---

They Don't Know

A Oneshot about Katie

---

I stir the cake mix all together so it turns into one big pile of delicious looking batter. It's chocolaty and gooey, ready to make into a real cake, just like all of my other Flowerbud Village famous cakes. This one was plain and simple; a plain and simple chocolate cake with plain and simple frosting.

He loved chocolate cake; still does. Except he liked the kind where there were endless layers of chocolaty goodness, with piles and piles of icing and frosting and those icky-plasticy sprinkles on it that would make us fat forever. But it would never be complete without the green icer, where we would put silly words and sentences on the crumbling top, not caring if it looked horrible or made no sense; it always looked perfect and made complete sense in our eyes.

This cake, however, was so…_boring_! But that was what was expected of his love. Not that she was boring or anything, but she never really liked cakes that looked like they came from planet Not-Earth.

Why was I doing this again anyway?

_Because they don't know,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

They really didn't know. I felt pain and sorrow, added with the plus of my heart throbbing and slowly breaking, whenever I thought about the situation or saw them together.

It angered me. They were complete opposites! It just wasn't right! I know the expression of '_opposites attract_', so don't try to remind me. But they were too far apart, too different. And…I hated them for it.

I'm usually never in a bitter mood; I'm always cheerful and happy. Apparently I've never been depressed, from the way everyone sees it.

_But they don't know, now do they?_

I remember coming here, with high hopes and dreams. I had wrinkled my skirts…or dresses, was it? Whatever it was, I was such a fool! To think that anyone actually cared about how smooth my clothes were! What was I thinking, '_They'll notice if I have a wrinkle in my shirt! They'll probably whisper about it, because I'm so not neat!_'?

My hair was neat and I was nice and polite, but I dropped the fake disguise as soon as I entered the place I would soon be working at. I had seen Carl, and thought of how stupid I must've looked! Finally, some common sense back then! And he hadn't seen me yet, so I stopped being as polite as an old woman, and I acted like I usually did, because _he didn't know_.

I distinctly remembered telling him that I was there to become the new waitress, and he smiled at me, asking if I could bake a cake by the end of the day, for it was someone's birthday. He told me her name was Ellen.

_How nice_, I had thought to myself, smiling. Of, if only I **had known**! Naturally, I asked what kind of cake she would want, and he said she liked plain chocolate cakes, which in response I had openly fake-gagged, while he chuckled, saying he knew how boring she was, but she was a good friend of his.

When I was done, I also remember him coming into the room I was in, his nose a bit higher then normal, while he kept on sniffing.

"It smells delicious," He had remarked, and I said the cake was done, after thanking him.

Now I put the current cake in the oven, and thought some more to myself.

"I don't want to go to this," I whispered, but I knew I had to. He didn't know how I felt about him, and I was his friend, so I HAD to come! I suddenly heard the door to the Café open, and just as I was about to snap at whomever had come in that the Café was closed, I stopped. Soon the deafening 'Hold on, please!' rang throughout the place as the oven beeped, and I fetched the cake from out of it. Expertly putting the cake on a plate and turning the oven off with one hand, I fetched the bowl of icing I had prepared and went to the front of Carl's Café Callaway where the customer was waiting. Again, I was going to tell them that it was closed, and that the door _shouldn't_ be unlocked, but I again stopped as I entered the room, my mood brightening, even if it was ever-so-slightly.

I put the cake and icing bowl down on a table and went to go greet Joe.

"Hello Joe," I said, putting on a smile as he eyed my cake. Joe and I were good friends, and besides from obviously Carl, who owned the place, and I, Joe was the only other one who could come here whenever he wanted. Not that Carl actually knew of that, but that's beside the point.

"Hi Katie. Hellllooo cake!" Joe said greedily, advancing towards my cake.

"Oh please. That's for….Ellen….I've made better anyway. You know that," I said, laughing.

"But any cake of yours is good, Katie!" He yelled. "At least make _me_ a cake?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Joe, get a grip. Wait until this whole mess is over."

He sighed, agreeing, and sat down.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked casually, as I put chocolate icing on the cake. And no, not with my hands!

"You don't really like the fact that Ellen and Carl are-"

"Getting married," I dead-lined, dreading what I just said. "It's alright, honestly!"

"Katie," Joe said sternly. "I _know_ you're lying."

What happened to the whole 'They don't know' thing?

I gave up, and sat down next to him, still icing the cake.

"Am I _that_ easy to read?"

"No, but I know you pretty well."

I continued to ice the cake in silence. Why couldn't they stick the more traditional wedding cake? Erg…this boring cake was driving me INSANE!

There was still some icing left, I noticed, and Joe seemed to also.

"Oh look, a smashed up cake!" Joe exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Where?" I screamed, which made Joe have the chance to stick his finger in the icing bowl and pop some on my nose.

"Very mature Joe, very mature," I grinned, going to grab a tissue to wipe off the frosting from my tiny nose.

"I'll take care of that," said Joe, and instead of getting napkins, he advanced towards me, and before I knew what was happening, his tounge made contact with my chocolate-covered nose. And soon, he licked part of it off, but he noticed that it wasn't all off.

Poor me, however. I was giggling like there was no tomorrow, not knowing what to experience. Should I feel giddy, that he was doing such a good job of taking my mind off of Carl? Shocked, for what he was doing, that it was possible he liked me? Confused, for I liked Carl, but…this feeling was just so…superb…

"Well that's not fair; I haven't had any icing yet!" I yelled, and stuck some on his nose also, but instead of licking it off like he did to me, I poked my finger in the bowl and licked my finger instead, laughing as he grumbled and got napkins to wipe the chocolate off of his own nose.

"When is the wedding anyway?" I asked. Not that I really cared; I wouldn't go if I had the choice.

"In…eight hours."

"Hmm…that's just enough time to make another cake…"

Joe's face brightened up.

"Actually, I was thinking that people wouldn't like a boring chocolate cake for the wedding. I'm going to do something much more fun…go ahead, get fat, and eat that other cake by yourself. It was a waste anyway."

"Ifts not a 'aste!" Joe said mouth already chock-full of my cake.

"Whatever Joe, whatever…"

---

"What is that?" Ellen asked. She wasn't rude, but the tone of her voice was the closest thing to it.

"A cake," I replied. "The chocolate cake was too boring, at least too boring for a wedding. So Joe ate the whole thing."

"No way! You ate it-"

"Shut _up_ Joe! So, here ya go!"

The cake I had made was a marble cake. It wasn't a traditional wedding cake, but it was pretty fancy. The cake was a circle, with another circle on top of it. The bottom circle had a very delicate white icing on it with chocolate spiraling dots, while the top one had chocolate with ice dots. An edible flower thing was placed on the side, while Joe and I drew two stick figures on the top, one resembling Ellen, and one resembling Carl. Of course, we quickly covered it, but it was hilarious while it lasted. I put it on a table and everyone got ready for the wedding.

And yet, when Ellen and Carl said their 'I do's, I couldn't help but feel happy for them as they kissed and became married. I hugged Carl and congratulated him, while saying to Ellen that Carl was a great guy and how she should take good care of him.

Afterwards, it was all dancing, and when Joe asked me to dance with him, I didn't object. We were dancing at one point where I had to dip and he asked me to close my eyes. Suddenly I felt something on my lips…and they were Joe's lips.

I was shocked, but I could sort of see it coming. And so, I kissed him back. He slipped something in my hair, but said it was just a flower, because it looked beautiful in my hair.

We danced and danced and kept on talking until it was time to leave. Feeling fuller then I ever felt in my life, I went to the bathroom before I left. Besides, I wanted to see what flower he put in my hair…

And when I saw, I gasped, my hand slapping over my mouth, as I saw it wasn't a flower at all…

And then I ran out of the bathroom and could only see the back of Joe's head as he left with Kurt, his younger brother. I took the blue feather and looked down at it.

And I didn't even know…


End file.
